


stormy weather

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: leave a comment down below
Relationships: Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	stormy weather

“It’s just a storm, Kate.” Cairo complained, rolling her eyes. “We’re fine down here in the basement.”

“Okay, but last time we were stuck in a basement during a storm, your crazy ex almost slit my girlfriend’s throat, so she has a right to be a little pissed.” Eva called from the corner, trying hard to be close enough to the school’s boiler to get warm, but not so close she’d risk burns. They’d all seen way too many hospital rooms as a result of this team.

Kate sniffled, a rare concession of weakness on her part. After that night, she’d never really found that old familiar comfort she’d used to chase in the rain as a child, running outside in torrential downpours until she’d worn holes into all of her bright green frog mud boots and her mother had threatened to stop buying them. Now, storms were about bright flashes in the sky, waiting on the curb, pressing Chess’s jacket to her leg to stop the bleeding as Annleigh babbled to the 911 operator about what they’d done. Basements were no longer where her and her sisters used to play pirates, or have family game night. They were locks with no keys, cut off access, and a surprisingly sharp knife whipped out from a hidden pocket.

So yeah. She had every fucking right to be scared of storms and dark basements.

Mattie crossed the narrow space, wringing her hands anxiously. “It’s okay, Kate. If there was really going to be a tornado, we’d have heard by now.”

Eva nodded reassuringly, wrapping her favorite jacket, the very same one Kate had complimented on that night, around her girlfriend. “Babe. I know it's scary. But you’re safe now. We’re all right here. You wanna make a game plan?”

Kate nodded slowly, roughly swiping at her tear soaked face. She started to breathe carefully in and out as Eva spoke, feeling her heart rate slow slightly.

“We’ll leave practice early, swing by Joey’s Gelato, sit in the park a bit-”

That was what brought her back every time she got stuck in the past. Focusing on the future. Taking Eva’s hand, she squeezed twice lightly, an unspoken clue.

_ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment down below


End file.
